Frozen Lake scène coupée
by rockandlol
Summary: "Je ne veux pas être ici, je veux être chez moi avec toi" avoua Deeks à Kensi. Voici m'a version de ce qui s'est passé (ou pas) entre Deeks et Kensi après leur dîner au restaurant dans Recovery. One-shot


**C'est encore moi ! voici mon idée de la scène qu'ils nous ont coupé entre Recovery et Frozen Lake ... J'espère qu'elle sera dans les bonus du DVD de la saison 5 !**

**enfin bref bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kensi se leva de table suivit de Deeks. Ils montèrent en voiture dans un silence total. Ils se regardèrent et Deeks démarra la voiture. Toujours en silence, il se gara devant chez lui, descendit et ouvrit la porte à Kensi. Elle le fixa en lui tendant la main, qu'il prit. Et dans le silence le plus total ils entrèrent dans l'appartement de Deeks. Il ferma la porte et fixa Kensi. Peu sûr de la suite des évènements. Il fit un pas de plus pour se rapprocher de sa partenaire, qui ne recula pas. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Deeks lui sourit tendrement et posa sa main droite sur la joue de Kensi. Elle ferma les yeux sous le contact de la main chaude de son ami. Puis il approcha ses lèvres de celle de Kensi et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils se stoppèrent pour reprendre leurs souffles. Kensi posa sa tête contre le front de Marty. Laissant vraiment parler son corps, elle ressentait tout un tas de papillon dans son ventre. Elle décolla son front de son celui de son ami et l'embrassa de nouveau. Deeks ne voulait pas la brusquer, il savait parfaitement comment était Kensi et ne voulait surtout pas la faire fuir. Mais il ne dû pas attendre longtemps. Kensi commençait déjà à enlever les boutons de la chemise de son amant. Entre deux baisers, il la dirigea vers la chambre. Sa chemise tomba par terre et il s'attaqua à celle de Kensi. La déboutonnant rapidement, elle atterri par terre juste après celle de Deeks. Kensi s'occupait déjà du jean de son partenaire, bataillant avec les boutons.

-Attends, dit-il dans un souffle.

Et ils reprirent où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il la fit basculer sur le lit et commença à enlever le jean de Kensi. Elle sentait son corps contre le sien. Deeks laissa ses lèvres pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça. Est-ce que ça deviendrait sérieux entre eux ? Maintenant il jouait avec son piercing. Elle posa sa main sur son menton et releva sa tête. Deeks la fixa et reporta son attention sur les lèvres de Kensi. Elle le sentait de plus en plus pressant.

-Deeks, balbutia-t-elle.

Mais aucune réaction de la part de son partenaire. Il était bien trop concentré. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de ce dernier et le poussa un peu :

-Deeks, arrête, s'il te plait.

-Quoi ?

-Arrête, dis-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-ça va pas ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Si, c'est pas ça. Je ….

Il l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille.

-Non, stop.

Deeks se redressa et la regarda, perdu.

-Je … je peux pas, avoua-t-elle gênée.

Il fixa, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Quoi ?

Une larme apparut au coin de son œil Veron.

-Je peux pas… je … je suis pas prête.

-Ok, balbutia-t-il.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le revirement de situation et s'assit à côté d'elle.

-Je suis désolée.

Elle se leva se précipitant vers sa chemise.

-Attends ! Tu me dois une explication non ? demanda-t-il frustré. C'est toi qui as voulu tout ça.

-Je sais, je … je peux pas d'accord ? Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?

-Oui. Mais on était bien parti, lui sourit-il.

Elle lui rendit son sourire ce qui le détendit un peu.

-Je t'ai fait mal où un truc comme ça ?

-Non, ce n'est pas toi. Je sais pas ce qui se passe. Je …

Une fois rhabillée, elle s'assit près de Deeks.

-J'en avais envie. Vraiment, mais …

-Mais, l'encouragea-t-il.

-Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas douée avec les hommes. Et depuis Jack …

-Tu n'as pas eu de relation sérieuse, finit-il.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire gênée. Deeks, quant à lui sourit franchement :

-T'es trop mignonne, tu le sais ça ?

Il la prit dans ses bras et en profita pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

-C'est toi qui décide princesse.

Ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi, des larmes commencèrent à perler. Pourtant elle se sentait bien calé entre l'épaule et le cou de Deeks.

-Hey tout va bien, essaya-t-il de la rassurer.

Deeks s'allongea entrainent sa partenaire avec lui et se mit à caressa les cheveux de Kensi. Ce geste l'apaisa et elle se calma rapidement. Ne sentant aucune réaction de sa part, il bougea doucement afin de la voir :

-Kensi ?

Elle s'était endormie paisiblement dans les bras de son ami. Même s'il était déçu de la tournure qu'avait pris les évènements s'était déjà une grande avancée pour eux.

Le lendemain ils se réveillèrent en sursaut par le téléphone de Deeks. Marty sourit à Kensi qui évita son regard et se leva :

-Je dois retourner chez moi ! Je ne peux pas aller au NCIS comme ça !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai les même fringues qu'hier, ils vont tout de suite le voir !

-Regarde l'heure ma belle ! Ce sera déjà un miracle si on arrive à l'heure !

Deeks enfila rapidement un T-shirt et un pull puis ils prirent la route pour le NCIS dans le silence le plus total et gênant qu'ils aient connu.


End file.
